Mirajane detesta compartir
by Nat-KF
Summary: A algunas personas los celos les afectan más que a otras. Mirajane x Erza. One shot.


**MIRAJANE DETESTA COMPARTIR**

En verdad era extraño, que a una excepcional y bella maga como Mirajane Strauss no se le viese con nadie; precisamente por la falta de una pareja, o al menos una visible que hiciese acto de presencia frente a las multitudes, todos creían carecía de compromisos y muchos intentaban invitarle a salir. Gentil, rechazaba a cada uno, dando clara negativa cuando se ponían insistentes. Si, muy extraño continuase soltera.

Y, es que a nadie le paso por la cabeza que dicha maga tuviese relación con otro miembro del gremio, para ser exactos, con su contraparte igualmente clase S. Existían rumores sobre supuesto amorío entre ella y el dragon Slayer del rayo. Rumores que iban desde lo inocente hasta lo más sucio. El propio Laxus, como favor hacia su amiga, aclaro frente a los medios que entre ellos nada ocurría pero las habladurías seguían. Y es que, como pensarlo. Que la demonio sí que consumaba la pasión y lo hacía con la conocida Erza Scarlet.

Nadie imaginaba que las sonrisas compartidas entre ambas ni una sola pizca de amistad contenían, que las miradas eran cómplices de la lujuria.

Un día común y corriente, la puerta del gremio se abrió, dando paso al denominado equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail. Entraron entre risas, comentando de la misión recién terminada. Desde la barra, Strauss le vio ansiosa de besarle. Gray y Natsu discutían. Happy intentaba Charle le pusiese atención pero esta hablaba con Wendy. Y al último en la parte trasera, Lucy conversaba con Erza. Ante esa imagen sintió punzada de celos revolverle las entrañas.

Sin dejar de sonreír y procurando ser disimulada clavo la mirada en cierta pelirroja. Esta pasó cinco días fuera para realizar el trabajo junto a los otros, la oji-azul bien sabía que Scarlet ni de chiste tocaba a sus amigas de equipo por la sencilla razón de verles cual hermanas, no obstante era imposible evitar la sensación de molestia. La intensidad puesta en mirada funciono, consiguiendo la caballero voltease a verle. Erza entendió a la perfección esa expresión que pese mostrar sonrisa era demandante. Leía tan fácilmente los gestos de peli blanca que parecía telepatía. Ignoro Natsu y Gray dejaban de discutir para recurrir a los puñetazos, algo sucedido solo en ocasiones.

-Me retiro a descansar, adiós Lucy, Wendy-. Ellas asintieron, comprendiendo la maga clase S quisiese reposar al usar tanto mana de golpe. Claro, ni Lucy ni Wendy pensaron que estuviese lejos de ir a dormir.

Esquivo una jarra de cerveza voladora, aspirando hondo en afán de no ir a meterse en una pelea. Supo de sobra que el retrasarse le pondría de mal humor, uno peor que el recibir la mesa que paso sobre su cabeza. Prudente apuro el paso hacia la puerta.

Una vez salió, Mirajane espero cinco minutos. –Lissana, ¿podrías sustituirme?-. Faltaba solo media hora para acabar el turno sin embargo le urgía salir de ahí para reclamar lo suyo. Por supuesto la menor acepto, dándole la oportunidad de partir. Paso tras paso camino a través de la familiar ruta, suprimiéndose a sí misma, ordenándose andar normalmente hasta Fairy Hills. Logro el cometido.

En lugar de abrir la puerta de la habitación correspondiente, giro la perilla del cuarto de Erza. Era la única con el derecho de entrar cual propietaria. La caballero esperaba recargada en la pared, de brazos cruzados, decorando el rostro con gesto neutral; tan solo verle entrar, cambio semblante, colocando curva entre comisuras que delataba pensamientos. Ahí dentro nada hubo de ocultarse, así que ni se esforzó en disimular que comía a Mira mediante meras miradas. Deseaba arrancarle cada prenda, dejarle desnuda para tocar todo lo palpable.

Dejando de lado cualquier intercambio verbal, Strauss dio largos pasos atravesando la habitación entre aires de desespero. Quedo frente a Titania, importándole un bledo el espacio personal. Guiada por el instinto carnal le beso, incluyendo fogosidad y salvajismo. Violentos movimientos en los cuales mordía labios ajenos, sacando hilillo de sangre que lejos de molestar a Scarlet le provocaba deseo.

Pegaron contra la pared.

La demonio colocándose entre piernas que temblaron de placer ante su tacto.

-Mira-. Pronunció y gimió a la vez, disfrutando de las mordidas que susodicha daba a su cuello. Fue innecesario recibir la petición, hizo desaparecer armadura, quedándose con la ropa que traía debajo. Al hacerlo sintió mucho mejor el cuerpo que se restregaba contra el suyo.

Sabia Mira detestaba compartirle, sabia estaba celosa, sabia en ese mismo instante ella marcaba territorio, sabía lo que se le venía encima.

Se despegaron de la pared volviendo a sumirse en violentos besos que cumplían con la tarea de excitarles. Antes de darse cuenta, Erza fue arrojada contra la cama. -¿Estas celosa?-. Dijo burlona, claro que sabía lo estaba, más la tentación de provocarle era demasiada. Lanzaba miradas retadoras pese esto solo restaba paciencia a oji azul, así el juego se tornaba mejor.

-Odio tenerte lejos-. Respondió colocándose encima.

-No me contestaste-. Rebusco divertida, amando sentir sobre su pelvis el peso de la otra.

-Sí, lo estoy-. La ropa de ambas voló, regándose por la habitación.

-Lose, me gusta escucharlo-. Hasta ahí llego la conversación. Se vieron ocupadas en gemir desvergonzadas.

Tras tres años de darse mutuo placer poseían pleno conocimiento de que hacer para lograr provocar el máximo goce a la otra.

Erza invirtió posiciones, consiguiendo ella la parte superior. Por sobre la cabeza le sostuvo las manos a Mira, apresándolas de modo que las muñecas de esta seguramente lucirían marcas temporales. Al iniciar otro beso, sus labios fueron atacados, volviendo a sentir un hilillo carmín bajándole por el mentón. Para que negarlo, adoraba Strauss fuese así en la cama.

Contra su pierna pegaba la abundante humedad demoniaca, sin pedir permiso, acerco los dedos a la fuente del líquido y les introdujo. Aflojo el agarre en muñecas ajenas, por lo cual Mira logro soltarse y llevo manos a la espalda que le fascinaba. A la vez que Erza opto por aumentar la fuerza de las penetradas y morder lo que encontrase su boca; la otra rasguño espalda dejando profundos cortes que sacaron gemidos.

De no ser porque en la habitación prevalecía hechizo silenciador, todo Fairy Hills podría escuchar su lujuriosa sinfonía.

Dos horas después, regresaron al gremio de mucho mejor humor.

Al día siguiente; Natsu partió a una misión con Lucy y Wendy. Gray hizo lo mismo en compañía de Juvia. Erza bien pudo buscar una petición, total la mayoría era capaz de hacerlas completamente sola; de hecho contemplo una rango S que ofrecía tentadora recompensa. Al final término optando por descansar y tomar un trabajo otro día en compañía de su equipo, podía darse dicho lujo gracias a tener buen dinero ahorrado.

Mirajane salió a trabajar junto a sus hermanos, así que técnicamente no había nada para hacer. Decidió pasear por las calles de Magnolia, disfrutar del cielo nublado y la fresca brisa parecía buena idea. Salió del gremio. Caminando tranquila, le toco saludar a algunos pequeños emocionados debido a poder ver en persona a Titania.

Ocurrió coincidencia, no muy retirada vio parada a conocida persona. Puso marcha hacia ella, sonriendo. –Hola Kagura- Hablo sorprendiendo a la mujer que al escucharle dio la vuelta. Esta también dibujo sonrisa.

-Hola Erza, un gusto verte-. A decir verdad, era exactamente a quien quería ver. Estaba de visita en Magnolia con el único propósito de encontrarle.

-Igualmente Kagura-. Quizá por casualidad o por des fortunio, la caballero no se percataba de cómo era observada, ella solo estuvo feliz de toparse con una amiga que tenía tiempo sin ver. -¿Qué haces en Magnolia?-. Cuestiono curiosa.

Por supuesto, Kagura estuvo negada a responder sincera, eso equivalía a pasar por pequeña vergüenza. –Vine de paseo, a comprar algunas cosas. Vengo sola-. Comento antes de que le preguntasen por sus compañeras de gremio. Supo debió inventar algo mejor, desgraciadamente sus pensamientos se vieron afectados al estar en presencia de la pelirroja.

-Entiendo, ¿puedo acompañarte?-. En su opinión, era una buena forma de pasar el tiempo.

-Por supuesto-. Contesto escondiendo la emoción que sentía.

Desde los Grandes Juegos Mágicos experimento nuevas sensaciones, cosas desconcertantes imposibles de consultar con sus compañeras de gremio. Pensar en Erza inevitablemente causaba un brote de emoción, combinado con deseo de verle. Y entre más vueltas le dio al asunto, más segura estuvo de que no era precisamente admiración lo que sentía.

La necesidad de aclararse de una vez por todas le llevo a Magnolia, ya no podía perder más noches de sueño debido a la duda. Por eso estaba parada en esa calle, atrapada en sus pensamientos hasta el instante en que la fuente del problema hubo pronunciado su nombre.

Al parecer Kagura comprobó que cuando se buscaba algo esto se terminaba encontrando.

Bajo el pretexto de realizar compras, ambas mujeres echaron a andar entre las calles, visitando tienda tras tienda sin darse cuenta del transcurrir de las horas. Erza escucho atenta sobre el entrenamiento al cual Kagura hubo de someterse, sin escatimar en voluntad, resistencia y tiempo.

-Sé que tu hermano está orgulloso de ti-. Tenía seguridad de ello, recordar a su amigo de infancia amerito una gran sonrisa.

-Eso quiero pensar-. Por dentro maldijo que desde ese primer encuentro en donde fueron rivales, Scarlet consiguiese removerle los sentimientos con suma facilidad. Reparo en que le gustaba como esta se veía enfundada en armadura, los fieros ojos siempre llenos de determinación.

Esa fuerza, esa lealtad, esa voluntad.

Le atraían en modo descomunal

-¿Sucede algo?-. Cuestiono al ver Kagura se mordió el labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo. De algún modo no se daba cuenta de cómo era vista por ojos ajenos.

Discreta paso saliva. -No, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-. Quiso disimular, lográndolo a medias.

-Te noto nerviosa-. Acerco el rostro analizando de forma penetrante los orbes de la otra. Estudio las facciones que en ciertos puntos rompían el semblante neutral usual. Y ahí comenzó a sospechar la verdad, dudando del indicio.

Kagura sintió demasiado cerca esa tibia respiración. Soltó exclamación interna, seguida de una auto orden que demandaba comportarse. Desgraciadamente, pudo percatarse de que en esa calle solo estaban ellas dos. –A de ser tu imaginación Erza- Por dentro creyó la otra pudo darse cuenta del motivo tras nerviosismo; temió estarle escondiendo un secreto ya descubierto a la maga de Fairy Tail.

-Raramente imagino cosas Kagura-. Para algunos detalles podría ser bastante despistada pero en la mayoría sus instintos funcionaban acertados.

A eso las palabras decidieron pausarse. La menor bajo un segundo su mirada, desconociéndose ya que por lo general derrochaba seguridad, era un ejemplo de disciplina. Le levanto encontrando frente a si la encantadora sonrisa de Titania.

Con eso Kagura decidió por un momento, enviar el razonamiento al tártaros.

Aprovecho la solitaria calle. Trago el maldito y traicionero nerviosismo. Deseo aclarar su perturbada mente. Deseo no arruinar una gran amistad. Dio corto paso y… beso a Erza.

Scarlet quedo desconcertada, y, el bajo instinto le llevo a corresponder el beso sin inocencia de por medio. La sensación era tan placentera que difícilmente la menor le compararía con otra cosa. Scarlet tuvo golpe que hubo de devolverle la conciencia, recordó no corría por la vida sola, ella ya poseía pareja y esa era usuaria de take over.

Procurando gentiliza rompió el beso, aunque dichos labios le supieron condenadamente bien la situación estaba pintando mal. –Lo siento Kagura, estoy con alguien-. Internamente la nombrada agradeció sus pies volviesen a clavarse en tierra. Recupero el aire estabilizando respiros.

-Perdóname tú a mí, ha sido imprudente de mi parte-. Leve sonrojo, casi imperceptible. En realidad no se arrepentía de lo hecho, gracias a ello pudo dejar en claro las cosas, solo existía una respuesta: Erza Scarlet le gustaba como ninguna.

-No te preocupes. En ocasiones el cuerpo actúa sin consultárnoslo-. Tampoco planeaba terminar una agradable amistad por un instinto carnal que a fin de cuentas todos poseían. Entendía que al menos una vez en la vida cada uno terminaba cediendo a las tentaciones. Por eso, no reprocharía nada, menos cuando ella misma correspondió el beso.

-La amistad, ¿puede seguir igual?-. Aunque de ser sincera, planeaba intentar lograr conseguir algo más. Por supuesto, guardo dicho pensamiento tras rostro de disculpa.

-Claro-. De nuevo esa sonrisa culpable del delito.

-Gracias-. Suspiro aliviada.

-Además-. Presto atención creyendo Titania diría palabras importantes. –Besas muy bien-. Con eso sumado al guiño de Erza, sintió sonrojarse.

Malamente, el escenario en realidad si tuvo otro personaje, uno al cual la escena le disgusto de sobremanera. Mirajane caminaba justo por ahí cuando ocurrió el beso; en medio de su mente atravesó más de una idea, de las cuales ninguna garantizaría el bienestar de Scarlet. Silenciosa emprendió retirada dirigiendo ruta hacia Fairy Hills.

Primero hizo parada en su habitación pues iba a necesitar unos cuantos objetos ahí guardados; esa sonrisa marcaba que nada bueno sucedería. Tomo precaución de que nadie le viese, cruzo el pasillo y entro a la habitación de la pelirroja. Solo resto esperar.

Pensando en olvidarse del improvisado beso, regresó al sitio en que aguardaba el descanso, o bueno así lo creía cuando daba pasos por el pasillo. Para que negarlo, aquellos labios le gustaron sin embargo prefería por mucho los de su demonio.

Tranquila entro al cuarto, totalmente ajena a la presencia oculta ahí mismo. Cual monótona rutina cerró la puerta y echó a andar directo al baño. En pestañeo se despojó de sus ropajes, que magnifica resultaba su magia a la hora de ahorrar tiempo. Giro el grifo. El cuarto se llenó con vapor casi al instante. Metió ambos pies, disfrutando de la caída del agua contra su rostro, era relajante.

Ni un solo indicio le llevo a pensar lo que ocurriría. Cuando cerró los ojos escucho conocida voz. –Hola Erza-. Pero antes de darse la vuelta, las cosas se tiñeron de negro.

Leve punzada de dolor aquejo su cabeza orillándole a recuperar la conciencia. Disparadas fueron sus alertas; detecto que tenía las muñecas apresadas, con la presión empleada en esos grilletes ya podía ver las marcas que le quedaría. Lo extraño no fue la limitación de movimiento, tampoco el encontrarse desnuda; lo extraño fue que seguía en su propia habitación. Vino a memoria la voz resonante dentro del baño.

-¿Mirajane?-. Mejor salir de duda antes de meterse en líos. Podía sentirlo en la parte baja de la nuca, la inminente amenaza enfocada en ella. En el peor de los casos, aunque gritase por ayuda nadie habría escuchado debido al hechizo silenciador. -¿Mirajane?-. Repitió intentando moverse. Entonces, sucedió lo malo, cuando quiso vestirse se dio cuenta que no podía emplear magia.

-Erza-. Por fin apareció Mira. Pese sonreía declaraba abiertamente sed de sangre. Para Scarlet, quien supo interpretarle, fue inevitable palidecer; entendía que su vida no peligraba, ya su integridad física era historia muy distinta.

-¿Qué sucede?-. Sabia a Mira le gustaban ese tipo de juegos, la diferencia recaía en que nunca antes le privó del uso de magia. Seria mentir si negase que le excitaba pero a la vez daba mala espina. Pudo verlo en azules ojos, que definitivamente al día siguiente le costaría bastante ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué sucede dices?-. Con rápidos pasos se acercó, acariciando al cuerpo que tembló bajó su tacto. –Es muy sencilla la respuesta Erza-. Toco, ejerciendo el mudo derecho de palpar cuanto quisiera. –Que no me gusta compartirte-. Susurró en el oído de Titania, siguiendo una suave mordida.

Sorprendida abrió los ojos, expresando se supo descubierta. –Así es-. Joder, lamento el haber correspondido ese beso. –Te vi con Kagura-. Las palabras carecían de tono amenazante, el propio uso de dicho vocabulario fue lo que marco su sentencia.

-Mirajane yo…

Le silenciaron mediante beso. –Estos labios son míos-. Fiel a la costumbre de hacer sangrar los labios. –Toda tú eres mía Scarlet-. Lamio el cuello.

Usando cordura la conciencia le empujo a hacer una pregunta. -¿Son los grilletes de tártaros?-. Aun recordaba esos odiosos objetos que le costaron caro cuando estuvo prisionera. Difícil aceptar volviesen a dejarle a merced de alguien. Lo alucino, lo odio, lo maldijo, pero el que fuese la prisionera de Mirajane le volvió excitante.

-Usan el mismo método-. Contesto. –Son bastante útiles, ¿no?-. Notablemente hablaba con burla buscando provocarle.

-Solo fue un beso-. Intento decir en defensa.

-Uno que no fue conmigo-. Volvió a lamentar la tontería cometida. Ha pero que bien supieron los labios de Kagura. Estúpido debate interno. –Avise en el gremio te fuiste de misión-. Una vez más palideció.

-Yo no he aceptado ningún trabajo-. Tortuoso tacto, los dedos de Strauss deslizaron por su intimidad.

-Eso ellos no lo saben-.

-Mira-. Le nombro con deseo, hecha a la idea de que la escapatoria tenía cero posibilidades. Tuvo que aceptar lo que se le vino encima.

-Erza-. Seguía deslizando sin llegar a más, cual preludio de la tortura venidera. Se acercó para susurrar directo al oído. –Olvídate de poder caminar mañana-. Escalofríos mescla de placer y miedo.

Al día siguiente, cuando el sol pasó a mostrarse en el punto más alto, la pelirroja despertó. Suspirando aliviada por verse sola en la habitación. Los dolores que le embargaban poseían contadas comparaciones. Sentía escocer la espalda, lugar en donde palpitaba la carne, consecuencia de los latigazos dados por Strauss. Ardían los rasguños en su abdomen, bastante profundos si se consideraba fueron hechos con uñas. También ardía la mordida en su hombro. Mejor ni hablar del palpitante dolor en su intimidad.

Volteo el rostro en mueca de dolor, encontrándose nota al costado derecho, esta decía: Quiero creer quedo claro me perteneces. Con amor Mirajane.

Sonrió aunque el dolor le duraría considerable tiempo.

Al día que le siguió, por fin logro ponerse de pie lo suficientemente decente como para ir al gremio. Vistió su armadura agradeciendo todas las heridas fueron en sitios fáciles de ocultar; Mira tampoco quería que los demás se enterasen de esa relación en ocasiones un poco retorcida. Anonimato, sí, eso estaba bien. No le importaba continuar siendo la desconocida pareja de Mirajane Strauss, mientras ambas estuviesen de acuerdo en seguir juntas.

Aunque pareciesen mera encarnación de la lujuria buena parte del tiempo, el amor existía entre esas dos magas. Un amor forjado y trabajado desde la infancia, con todo y peleas carentes de sentido incluidas.

Cualquier día la verdad podría salir a la luz, lo sabían.

Camino hacia el gremio, consciente andaba distinto a lo normal. Precisamente por eso Mira tomo la libertad de comunicar al resto que salió a una misión, como Erza solía hacer grandes proezas contras fieras creaturas no sería extraño llegar herida. Sonrío divertida. Ya llegaría el momento de tomar venganza.

Empujo la puerta del gremio, abriéndose paso. Afortunadamente el dolor en la entrepierna tampoco llegaba al grado de hacerle cojear.

A pero como a la vida a veces le fascinaba fastidiar. -¡Quítate del camino nudista!-. Sin faltar a los acostumbrado. -¡Estorbas estúpido cubo de hielo!-. Para ser honesta, planeaba ignorarlos olímpicamente en lugar de meterse a lo que terminaría siendo pelea colectiva.

-¡Cállate calefacción humana!-. Pasarles de largo, ir directo a la barra, hubiese sido tan fácil.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-. Natsu termino de enojarse.

Gray salió volando, ¿contra quién golpeo? Exacto, quien se llevó el impacto fue la herida hada pelirroja. Reaccionando automáticamente pego puñetazo en plena cara de Fullbuster. Tal fue la fuerza que el chico cayó desmayado. Enfurecida giro mirada hacia los lados, pero Natsu corrió lejos antes de poder encontrarle. Lo único bueno fue que gracias a ello nadie noto su estado.

Dejo el cuerpo de su amigo ahí tirado, total tendría que despertar tarde o temprano queriendo seguir el conflicto con salamander. Negando término el recorrido inicial, sentándose en la barra a la espera de cierta maga. Vendría bien la ayuda de Wendy pues aun palpitaban unas cuantas heridas. Claro, debería inventarse historia. Aunque, Marvell poseía la virtud de brindar ayuda sin hacer muchas o ninguna pregunta. Observo la entrada del gremio durante quince minutos hasta que vio asomar cabellera azulada. Se puso de pie.

-Wendy-. Aprovecho que esta extrañamente venía sola. Sonriente, la chica giro rostro en su dirección.

-Hola Erza-san-. Primero saludo, mostrando la amabilidad de siempre. -¿Necesitas algo?-. Después de años atendiendo heridas y enfermos, se tornó fácil detectar a los individuos carentes de bienestar completo.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a tratar unas heridas?-. Hablo bajo, dándole a entender a la dragon Slayer petición de discreción.

-Por supuesto-. Para ella ayudar a sus amigos calificaba como prioridad. –Vamos, será mejor atenderte ahora mismo-.

En la parte trasera del gremio había habitaciones extra, cada una pensada para distintos fines. Pasaron a la que usaban como anexo de enfermería. Erza coloco seguro a la puerta.

-¿Dónde tienes las heridas?-.

-En el abdomen y espalda-. Hizo mueca delatadora de dolor.

-Necesitare te retires la armadura-. Tras curar constantemente a los miembros de Fairy Tail más cercanos a ella, Wendy tomaba muy natural el verlos en poca ropa o ya en ocasiones sin nada.

La armadura, junto a la camisa debajo de esta desaparecieron, dejando expuestas las marcas a simple vista dolorosas. Marvell pidió se recostara boca abajo, pues atender la espalda dio imagen de ser más necesario. Tal como pensó Scarlet, la dragon Slayer evito preguntas; eso no quiso decir estar en silencio, desarrollaron animada conversación sobre postres.

-Te lo agradezco mucho-. Gran alivio recorría al cansado cuerpo que mudo agradeció el descanso. Re equipo su armadura portándole ya sin molestias.

-De nada Erza-san-. Obvio le invadió la curiosidad, bien supo dichas heridas provinieron de un humano, además de parecer comprometedoras. Prefirió guardarse comentarios, deseando evitarle malos ratos a Titania.

Amabas regresaron al salón principal del gremio.

Pasaron dos semanas completamente normales: misiones con su habitual equipo, peleas carentes de razón, destrozos de propiedades, entrenamiento tanto físico como mágico y encuentros carnales con Mirajane.

Quitada de la pena después de una sesión mañanera con su demonio; Erza llego a la usual mesa compartida con Lucy, Wendy, Charle, Happy, Natsu Y Gray. Ingreso a la conversación, trataba acerca del próximo trabajo, el dilema era cual de dos opciones convenía más a todos.

-Erza-. Volteo hacia la maga celestial. –En la mañana a llegado una carta para ti-.

-Ohh gracias Lucy-. Tomo el papel que le extendían algo confusa, a los amigos que tenía en otras ciudades acostumbraba contactarles por medio de lacrima.

Cuido no romper el contenido al abrir el sobre. Cuando lo leyó, su cara fue un poema. Al final de la carta decía:

"En una semana iré a Magnolia para verte."

Kagura.


End file.
